WindClan/Roleplay
Roleplay The moor was silent as Willowstar and her two medicine cat companions came back from Highstones. The old leader was barely fit for a fight these days. Her old age getting to her. It wouldn't be long before she would be passing away. The gray tabby stepped over a small adder hole, her green eyes searching it before she waved Yewnose and his apprentice after her. Yewnose scurried forth. "Willowstar, we really should take a break." He said, worry filling his oddly high voice. Willowstar waved him off. "I'm fine." The old leader said, rolling her eyes. "We need to hurry back, since I exiled Specklethorn I don't have a deputy." The old queen said sadly. After Specklethorn had taken one of her lives in cold blood she had exiled the young cat. My name is Lord Voldemort 02:05, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust sat in the clearing, his amber eyes shifting about the camp. He was waiting for Willowstar to return as he knew that WindClan was without a deputy. He wasn't sure if he would be picked as there were cats clearly older than he was. Like Podspring. The gray tom was padding back from hunting by himself. He had two mice and rather small bird. The older tom moved to the fresh-kill pile and placed them with the other prey. The gray tom then huffed and moved to wait for Willowstar. Quailpaw was cleaning herself and looked up when she saw Podsping come back from his hunting. The she-cat looked at the two toms before she huffed.- QueenOfThisShip The old WindClan leader sighed. Now she had gotten word that Specklethorn was now leader and that would leave her Clan open for attack first. Specklethorn was a hungry cat and Willowstar feared what that meant for the other Clans. The gray tabby frowned before she entered camp and shook the dust from her thin pelt. She leapt atop, or attempted to nearly falling, the old she-cat stood atop the High Hill. This was where she gave ceremonies, well since her old age made it hard to do much anymore. The she-cat frowned and opened her mouth - a harsh cough stoppubg what she had braced to say. When she had finished she spoke. "May all cats old enough gather to hear my words!" My name is Lord Voldemort 04:45, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust looked to his leader and then stood, padding over. Finally, a deputy was going to be announced, and he wasn't sure who it was going to between him and Podspring. Podspring sat where he was, his gaze moving to Willowstar. He honestly didn't care who was picked. Quailpaw sat next to the warrior as she waited for Willowstar to speak. - QueenOfThisShip Willowstar sat down once she finished that and waited for the cats to gather. For now, it wasn't many since Speckethorn had gotten the last patrol nearly killed by the dogs. "As you all know, Specklethorn has been exiled but SkyClan took her in and she is now their leader. It is time I name a new deputy before StarClan in hopes that perhaps this will be the right cat. WindClan's new deputy will be Barkdust." The old tabby stated, her frail body shivering from the cold wind that blew through. "May StarClan guide him as deputy." Dawnpelt looked up, her tiny delicate paws dancing around in the dirt as she congratulated the tabby tom. Barkdust for deputy, that wasn't a bad choice. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:19, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust was taken aback but his leaders words and simply stared in shock for a moment. He then shook his head and then puffed out his chest in both pride and embarrassment. "I will do my best and I will not let you down." Podspring gave a low huff and then eventually congratulated the tom. Quailpaw was pretty loud when congradulating him, making Barkdust feel odd. - QueenOfThisShip Timeskip: One Week Dawnpelt slipped from the warriors den at the crack of dawn, the groggy tabby shaking her thick pelt out as she headed for the fresh-kill pile. It was quiet as she ate the prey before she disposed of the rest of the body. She glanced around with brilliant green eyes before she hurried for the exit. The she-cat headed for the moor, paws hitting the Earth as she ran, dirt flying behind her. Her fur seemed to "bristle" from the wind flying through it. She made it near the lake, slowly beginning to slow down. She had to be careful as rabbits and moles loved making nests here, they were old from spring but she still needed to be careful. The she-cat looked up, just her luck too, just as she did her paw twisted in a hole and she let out a yowl of pain as she heard a soft crack. StarClan, she hoped her paw wasn't broke! She stumbled and crashed, hard. Dawnpelt nearly blacked out from the pain and looked down at her paw, it didn't look broken maybe it had been a false crack. She tried to put weight on it but crashed to the ground almost immediately. She groaned and found a rabbit hole big enough and crawled towards it before shoving her small body within the hole. She could hide here at least until a patrol came if the dogs didn't come first. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:51, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust shifted in his nest as he had heard someone leave the den. The new deputy huffed as he rolled over to sit up. The tom took his time in grooming himself before he finally left his nest and padded into the camp clearing. He sniffed the air, smelling the Dawnpelt was already up. The deputy moved towards the fresh-kill pile, sniffed at the prey and then decided that he wasn't terribly hungry. Though he figured he would go out and catch his favorite prey, vole. The tabby then trotted out of camp, using his nose to pick up Dawnpelt's scent. Perhaps they could hunt together? He liked that idea. Though he decided to head out in another direction, knowing that she was probably hunting and didn't want to distract her. Barkdust then padded into the meadow, sniffing the air. He could smell the vole and headed towards it. - QueenOfThisShip﻿﻿﻿ It felt like hours and still no patrol, that was when she heard it. The baying of dogs. She scurnched tighter into the hole, a soft whimper of fear falling off her muzzle. Oh StarClan, where was a patrol? She groaned as suddenly a shape covered the hole. She hissed and shrank back. Dogs. The dog turned catching her scent snapping at the hole she hid it. She howled and scratched at the dogs muzzle, praying someone would hear her howls and wails. My name is Lord Voldemort 23:56, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust was crouched, his eyes on the vole he was planning to catch. As he slid forward, preparing to race after it if he missed it, the tabby tom launched himself, easily killing the vole as he slammed his large paw down. As he picked up the vole, he sniffed the air. He could smell dogs and for a moment the deputy considered leaving and heading back to camp to grab a patrol. Though the yowls of a cat in distress had him dropping his vole and bolting towards the sound. One of his clanmates, or a loner was in trouble and the tom was ready to attack anything in order to save them. - QueenOfThisShip﻿ Dawnpelt saw the dogs come into view and tried to get deeper into the hole except she couldn't. She didn't want to die through suffocation, she let her claws unsheathe. She saw Barkdust race into view and narrowed her eyes. Why was he alone? Was he mousebrained? She swiped a claw at a muzzle that came into view. Although the next second scared her half to death as the dog snapped at her swiping paw. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:48, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust knew what he was doing, and knew that his plan was stupid. But a cat was in trouble and he could help. Immediately he launched himself onto the dog, sinking his claws in and screeching. The dog stepped away as Barkdust dropped to the ground and hissed. - QueenOfThisShip Dawnpelt watched, stricken with fear as the dog only seemed to mock Barkdust and lunge for the new deputy. The cream warrior tried to back away but with a sprained foot as she now had, she could barely even hold her own weight. My name is Lord Voldemort 01:38, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust showed no fear as his paw struck out, claws slicing the dogs nose. Barkdust turned, moving so that the dog would focus on him if decided to continue to fight. His pelt was bristling and he growled. - QueenOfThisShip Dawnpelt watched as the dog gave a yelp as a twoleg came into view. The she-cat wincing as she shifted her weight. The dog was gone, the twoleg clasped a rope to it and then.led the dog away. My name is Lord Voldemort 02:07, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust hissed as he watched the dog and the twoleg, but he turned when they went away. He blinked when he saw Dawnpelt. Immediately the deputy went to her side. "Dawnpelt? Are you all right?" He asked, sniffing for any signs of blood that might've come from her. - QueenOfThisShip "I'm fine, just a sprained paw." She stated, sniffing at her own leg. "But you, you are barking mad taking on a dog like that!" She exclaimed, eyes wide as she stared at the new deputy. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:31, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Barkdust moved to slipped a paw down to claw at the dirt to help her get out. "I did what I had to," he meowed at her, "saving your life it more important than a strategy." - QueenOfThisShip Category:Roleplay Page